Our Lonely Connection
by fr3nchgir1i3
Summary: A lonely blind girl gets thrown into the world of Naruto. Her life completly changes. Well she sucessfully change her life for the better or will it be a good dream gone bad? OCx? rated M for Language
1. The wish

Our Lonely Connection

**French girl: someone do the disclaimer**

**Cast: ……**

**French girl: DO THE DISCLAIMER ALL READY!!!!**

**Naruto: Frenchy here doesn't own anyone but the mysterious girl whose name isn't mentioned yet.**

**French girl: (sleeping)**

Chapter One: The Wish

I feel the cold, wintry breeze pass my exposed skin. I am lying on my back on the roof doing nothing in particular. I guess I'm listening to a song, I can't afford much music. But, I heard this song on the radio. I'm singing the song over and over in my head; it's my favorite because it relates to me so much. It's like they wrote it for me. I can sense the twinkling stars in the air. I remember I heard a little girl sing this song once, a long time ago……

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are."

All of a sudden I saw a star! How can I see a star, I'm blind?!?! I might as well take advantage of this before it disappears. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight." I prayed to the star gods. (I forgot some of the words, I think.) "I wish that I was in another world, so I don't have to be lonely anymore. So that I can start all over again, but do things right this time." (I didn't want to wish without a reason) Quickly the star 'grew' and engulfed me in the blinding light. (Lol, blinding light) I felt lightless and I…I could see. I was getting sleepy, and I yawned. My eyelids grew heavy and blackness was starting to take over again. "Nighty night." I fell asleep barely noticing the fact I was on solid ground.

**French girl: sleep sounds good right now……Zzzz**

**Cast: ……Zzzz**

**Everyone: sleeping have a good night, and sleeping rocks. French girl is the best thing since pizza.**


	2. Introducing Team Seven!

Our Lonely Connection

**French Girl: PIZZA ROLLS ROCK!!!**

**Naruto: RAMEN ROCKS MORE, BELIEVE IT!!!**

**Sasuke: …losers…**

**French girl and Naruto: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, BAKA?!?!?!**

**Sasuke: French girl doesn't own anything, but the girl who is not mentioned yet.**

**Mystery girl: I will be named soon, so don't worry!!!!**

Chapter Two: Introducing Team Seven!

An old man was looking though his crystal ball at the girl he had summoned. "Hokage-sama, you think she will befriend him?" Someone asked.

"…yes."

I moaned. "Five more minutes mom…" I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a forest. "HOLY SNIKER DOODLES!!!!! I CAN SEE!!!!!!" I ran around celebrating and doing so ran into a tree. "Ow..." I rubbed my head, I should be more careful; my first day seeing and I all ready ran into something. "Uh, where am I?" I looked around; I was trying to remember how I got here. All I remember is a star, a light, and a song. Oh! I was blind too, but why can I see now? Let's just forget about that now; I should try to find some sort of civilization. I decided that I should walk along the path and I'll eventually run into A) someone nice who can help me out B) an evil bad guy dude C) a town or D) none of the above, something total useless. I started to walk praying that it will not be choice (D). After about 3 minutes, I got bored. So I sang that song……

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a -

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

Ah (repeats ... a lot)!

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

Of what's fucked up and everything's all right

Check my vital signs to know

I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a -

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps and I'm the

Only one and I walk a -

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

Ah (repeats ... a lot)!" (Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

Why would I remember that song though? Does it have to do with something that I don't remember? After about a half hour, I decided to rest. I realized I was wearing an orange t-shirt with a white cami underneath. I also wore a jean skirt, thin black pants going a little past my knees, orange leg warmers, and black and white flats. ((A/N: her leg warmers are kind of like Lee's I guess.)) I saw the cutest thing in the world!!!! "KITTIE!!!!!!!!" I totally dived for it and pet its head. "Awww……it's so cute!!" Then 4 people came out of the bushes. Does kitty have a stalker??

"How'd you catch it?!?!" a blonde in a highly fashionable jumpsuit (great color choice)

"I dived for it!!!" I said. What's the big deal?? Crap!!! Is kitty there's??

"We had to retrieve it for our mission." Said an emo looking pretty boy, I could see though his disguise though.

"Uhhh, what's a 'mission'??" I asked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A MISSION IS?!?!?!?!?" yelled a pink haired girl. I think I'm deaf now.

"Yeah, am I supposed to?"

"WELL, YEAH!!"

"CAN YOU STOP SCREAMING!!!?"

"NOT UNTILL YOU DO!!"

"WELL I'M NOT STOPPING UNTILL YOU STOP!!!!"

"Sakura, shut the hell up!" said lame emo guy

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Well at least I know her weakness.

"Well, I'm Jamie. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" said the fashionable blonde.

"Sakura Haruno" pink screaming emo-hugging (pardon French) bitch

"Sasuke Uchiha" emo…

"Kakashi Hataki" masked face freaky old fart

My first impression, unfortunately, choice (D)

Da da da daaa, da da da daaaaaaaaa (dramatic music)

**French Girl: yayzies!!! Jamie is FINALLY introduced!!!**

**Jamie: I miss kitty all ready… T-T**

**French girl: you'll see kitty soon**

**Jamie: yay!!**

**Sasuke: (dramatic music is total emo hypnotizer)**

**French girl: That's all folks!!**


	3. Evil Kitty Abuser

Our Lonely Connection

**French Girl: glomps Naruto**

**Naruto: ...uh.  
Jamie: GET AWAY FROM NARUTO-KUN!  
Naruto: Naruto-kun/  
Jamie: ... /  
French Girl: i don't own anything but Jamie and the plot! Let's leave these lovebirds alone **

**Jamie and Naruto: GET BACK HERE!!!**

Chapter 3: Evil Kitty Abuser and the Green Jumpsuits!

So we were walking again, we were going somewhere called the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I was happy that i got to hold kitty. "What does Kitty have to do with your mission?" I asked.

"It was lost so we had to retrieve it for the owner." Sakura-baka explained. Poor kitty, it must of had a good reason to have run away from it's owner. In two minutes, we arrived there. My jaw dropped, b-b-big w-wall!! I regained my composure. Kakashi led the way to where we were going to drop off Kitty. I was going to miss her. TT-TT Well, as long as she has a good owner. When we finally got there, i saw this fat ugly old lady. She's not...! HELL NO!!! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HER!!! Naruto and Kakashi had to hold me back. She was smothering Kitty!

"Did Angry Girl hurt you?" Old lady said. I was pissed now.

"Let me at her!! I'll kill her"

"No killing clients, now Jamie." Kakashi said. I calmed myself down. Kakashi let go.

"Uh, Naruto? You can let go of me now."

"R-right" He said blushing. I just wanted to glomp him, he's sooo cute!! Ah! What am i saying? I blushed a little too. I walked out of the building , I wondered if I've been here before. Everyone was wearing weird clothes. I saw two guys wearing green jumpsuits and walking on their hands.

"What'cha doing?" I asked. The two looked identical but one was obviously older.

"Training!" The older one said "I'm going to beat Kakashi, he's my arch-rival! I'm Might Guy and this is Rock Lee my youthful pupil"

"Hello"

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Jamie! It's really nice to meet you and everything but i don't want to interfere with your training." I said "See ya!" They started doing laps around the village. I sweat dropped, how can they put up with that intense training?? I was getting hungry, i haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. (uh...i think) I was looking around for Naruto, maybe he knew a good place to eat. After a few minutes of looking around i finally found him. "Hey Naruto!" I poked him.

"Oh! Hey Jamie"

"Do you know any good places to eat?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked blushing.

"I'm hungry!"

**French Girl: I'm hungry too, i gotta do chores though. Jamie do my chores!  
Jamie: NO WAY!  
French Girl: Naruto, back me up!  
Naruto: .  
French girl: She'll wear a maid's outfit:D Naruto//// J-Jamie, she does own you.  
Jamie: FINE!  
French Girl: CHAPTERS SHORT!!! UGGGGHHH!! me hungry!**


End file.
